This invention relates in general to packaging apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved seed packaging machine for filling and closing preformed seed packets.
Such seed packaging machines of the aforementioned type as have been heretofore available are generally complex mechanisms designed for low speed operation, operate with intermittent motion, and have large numbers of moving parts. Such machines are generally expensive to produce, operate and maintain, are subject to heavy wear, and usually require frequent adjustment, which adds substantially to machine operating cost.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved seed packet filling and closing machine which may be produced at relatively low cost, and which is designed for continuous high speed, maintenance free operation. It is a further aim of the invention to provide a machine which may be readily adjusted by an operator having ordinary skill to accommodate frequent changes in seed feeding requirements with minimal machine downtime.